Whatever you do, don't die in the past
by 1.x.xMaddix.x.1
Summary: x Draco / Hermione pairing x Draco and Hermione get transported to the past, in the place of Rose and Jack on the titanic. They have to change history, making the both of them survive, but if they die in the past... they die in their present time too. How will they manage? And could they ever become friends, maybe even more? - Rated M for language, and future sexual parts (REVIEW)


_**A/N – I don't own anything :) – I want to put the first chapter and full summary here, this is the summary:**_

_Hermione and Draco are sent back in time in the bodies of Rose and Jack on the titanic. Dumbledore sent them there to try and change history, try and make Rose and Jack both survive. They have three tries to get both of them to live through the titanic but it's harder than the two of them ever thought._

_If they both survive, Hermione and Draco will be able to go back home, but if they don't live and die in the past, they die in present day too, slowly being forgotten and replaced in the future._

_**A/N – I hope that was an okay summary, I'm not that great at them and the chapters will be better than they sound :) One chapter will be from when they wake up and go to bed so they will be quite long, but this being the first one it won't be as it starts at night time :) Okay, I loved the idea of this and someone that I love had started something like this but never finished so I'm doing it, tell me what you think? – Please review and here's the first chapter:**_

• Whatever you do, don't die in the past**•**

○ **Chapter 1**

**We can't mess this up **

It was the biggest thing that had happened to Hermione. She was being sent back in time to the titanic, yes she would be as Rose, but it would be something she would never forget.

Suddenly someone took a hold of her hand and she turned to see Draco, who looked just as uncomfortable as she did. "Now if you could just stand here," the headmaster of Hogwarts said, gesturing towards no particular space in the room and the two teenagers did as they were told, moving but keeping their hands entwined. "Very good," Dumbledore commented, mumbling a spell to himself after.

After listening to the Professor for a while, the Slytherin and Gryffindor felt something strange go through them as their appearances slowly started to change from their usual forms to someone else's. They both knew what was happening but still couldn't believe it, none of this seemed real, but it was. "Three chances," was the last two words that came out of the headmaster's mouth before the two students were no longer in his office but were somewhere on the titanic boat.

Hermione opened her eyes quickly and looked around. "Mother?" she found herself saying naturally when she saw her in the doorway, it had already come to mind where she was and it was simple that they had just got there. "I don't know why we have to come on this stupid boat, why not go home?" her mother just laughed, shaking her head.

"You are never grateful, are you?" her mother said with a slight bit of hatred but mostly love. "Your fiancé is paying for this trip and when we arrive you will be married, if not, here on the boat!" now her voice was high pitch and excited, making Hermione sigh.

"I'm going for a walk," she replied simply, not wanting to stay around and talk about her _wedding_.

For a while Hermione just walked, not being in her own body felt weird but she had gotten used to it by a few minutes and thought she looked more or less stunning. She hadn't expected any different, really, Rose was supposed to have been beautiful. _Now to find Draco_, the girl thought, looking down at what she was wearing and smiling at the fashion. Being Hermione she was all about learning and books, but just because she was at a wizards school didn't mean she didn't research things like the titanic.

After giving up hope in finding Draco she mentally laughed at herself. _He isn't Draco anymore, stupid, he's Jack!_ She screamed at herself on the inside and rolled her eyes slightly. She'd been looking in all of the wrong places, not to mention she was looking for Draco's hair and amazing eyes. Wait – not amazing! Just his eyes.

Draco sighed and looked around. He was in a small room that had two bunk beds and one of them he thought was his so he put the bag he happened to be carrying on the bottom bed, letting a man that was with him have the top. "Come on then, Jack!" someone shouted and for a moment he ignored them but then laughed and smiled, remembering that he wasJack.

The now confused boy looked around, wondering who had said that until he saw someone standing in the door. "I'm alright but I'll catch up with you later," Draco said with a small smile, trying not to seem too out of place.

He wasn't bothered after that, his roommates had left and he was alone to think about all of the things he was about to do. There had been enough time before the whole thing had started for him to even watch the movie titanic, maybe even look in a few books or research it but him being him – he didn't do any research and didn't know who anyone was. A thought came to mind after five or ten minutes and he smiled. He knew Hermione, even if she would have red hair and prettier features than normal, he'd be able to ask her even if she would just laugh in his face.

As Draco walked out of the room he was in, he looked from side to side. He'd never seen such long hallways in his life let alone as grand ones either. "Excuse me?" Draco asked a woman that was walking past him with a little girl in her arms. He studied her features, she was beautiful no doubt with her olive skin tone and long brown hair. He smiled at her warmly, hoping his new appearance was as nice as he knew his old one to be. "I was wondering how to get up to the top deck," he asked with a light English accent.

She nodded, rocking the baby in her arms. This girl obviously wasn't any older than Draco and was maybe a little younger, he wouldn't mind talking to the girl but first he needed to know what the situation was and maybe even the date would have been useful. She answered him with a smile and quickly asked his name.

"Jack," Draco said, satisfied with his meeting with the girl. "What's yours?" he asked her quickly, noticing it getting dark outside.

"I'm Laila," she smiled warmly. "It's very nice to meet you Jack." They said their quick goodbye's before Draco ran down to where the stairs were and up them, he knew that he was near the bottom of the ship after going up many flights of stairs.

Suddenly he heard a crying, it had been ages since he'd gotten to the top deck but he'd not found the girl that he knew to be Hermione unless she was going everywhere he wasn't. "Hello?" he asked, walking up to a girl who was standing on the side of the ship almost certainly about to jump into the freezing cold water down below.

The girl that was there turned her head, holding onto the boat with her hands and trying to pull herself a little further back in case her hands slipped. "What?" she almost snapped. "I'm warning you, if you come any closer I'll do it!"

He smiled and shook his head. "No you won't," he said knowingly as he took a few steps so he was a little closer. This was Hermione, this was the girl he had known since he was only eleven years old and she thought he didn't know her? She was wrong…

"How can you possibly know I won't?" she snapped again, jerking forward slightly as her hands became slippery.

"Because I know you Hermione, and that would mean that our first try is over." He took one of her hands quickly before she totally slipped but it wasn't her hands but her feet instead. Draco kept a hold of her hand and looked at her terrified yet beautiful face as she held onto him for her life. She began to beg him not to drop her, begging him to help her and not let go. She quietly cursed herself a few times before suddenly he shut her up. "When I say three try and pull yourself up, okay?" he said counting to three.

They both began to pull at the same time, Hermione's feet trying to find a hold of the side of the ship as she began to pull herself up as the boy that was helping started to help her by taking her arms and pulling them. It wasn't long before they had started to feel weaker, their effort being less and less. The young girl began to cry. "Our first try, it can't be over yet!" she sobbed as they gave one last pull.

Draco shook his head in defeat, not once letting go of her hand. "As much as I would love to see you die right now, you can't. So stop being a wimp and actually try to help me get you up!" he yelled before pulling her again. She helped him and finally she toppled over the side of the boat and fell straight onto the boy. "Get off of me," he spat before pushing the red haired girl off of him. "The only reason I came looking for you was to ask you some questions."

Wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself, Hermione nodded. "I know what you're going to say," she answered emotionlessly before telling him all she knew and what he was supposed to about the titanic.

Draco looked around the boat, lying down on a bench that was at the front of the boat and staring up at the stars. He didn't know what else to do but wait. Hermione was somewhere else with the man she was supposedly marrying, but that wasn't important as she was going to get back to him as soon as possible. They had everything planned out for when the ship sank; all they needed to do was find a little kid without a family when it started.

The thought of kidnapping crossed Draco and, surprising, Hermione's mind but they couldn't do that. The blonde boy had considered doing that plan himself and leaving Hermione with whatever she thought was best but it soon came to mind that wasn't the _only_ thing to do in this situation.

After a while they thought of many things, one of them being the thing that they were going to use. Hermione would get on a boat and sale away into the distance along with other kids and women as Draco found the door that Jack had found in the past.

Hermione being Hermione she would be able to persuade the man on her boat to take them back, long after the others had died, in hope of finding Draco there still alive like they had found Rose but unfortunately not Jack. Who knew if it was going to work, but if not they had plenty of other tries.

"What are you doing?" a sweet voice giggled as Draco smoked a little more of his cigarette.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" the boy asked smiling as he saw the girl in front of him. Her long brown hair was curly, and her eyes were staring at him like they were trying to figure something out.

She shrugged. Laila had been watching him for a few minutes and he was just staring at the sky, holding onto the bench with one hand as if he expected an earth quake at any second. "I saw you, you looked worried, took me a while to sneak past the guards but finally they looked away!" she said with a sigh and satisfactory grin.

Draco had never really been one to notice things, but as he looked at the stunning girl he noticed something. Well, he didn't notice something _new_ that was with her, he noticed something _young_ that was gone. "Where's that baby you had earlier?" he asked as he looked ahead to see if there was an ice burg nearby and thankfully, not yet was there one in sight.

The girl before him shrugged. "I'm not sure; I let my friend look after her." She said, smiling. "I think they're still on our deck, why?"

It stung him to say this but it was the only way she would be happy after what was about to go down on the ship. "You should probably go and get her, maybe bring her up here with you? I'd like to meet her." Draco said, smiling. He didn't know whether the two would be able to sneak past the guard or whether Laila would be quick enough and make it before the ship sank, but it was a baby… what else was he supposed to do?

**A/N – sorry if this was short, I really tried. This took me a while to write so people tell me what to improve or who I could add. This is a Dramione story and there will be more of that in the next few chapters as I'm going to drag one of the tries on a bit so that they spend more time with each other (the next try*after they fail*they will start from when they get onto the ship) Anyway, please review!**


End file.
